The present invention relates to electrical distribution equipment and particularly to an insulating-isolating barrier system for the buswork thereof.
In the interests of safety, it is most desirable to isolate the busbars of switchboards, switchgear, and the like from inadvertent contact, either by humans or foreign objects. Obviously human contact with these live parts can result in fatal electrocution. Of equally hazardous consequences are those situations where a foreign metal object, such as a wrench, is inadvertently dropped onto live bus or left in contact with the bus when voltage is applied. Such happenstances can and often do create a phase-to-phase fault accompanied by explosive arcing injurious to personnel standing by.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an insulating-isolating barrier system for the live parts of electrical distribution equipment.
A further object is to provide a barrier system of the above character wherein components thereof may be readily removed for inspection and maintenance.
Another object is to provide a barrier system of the above character which is effectively impenetrable from without and yet accommodates effective convection cooling of certain current carrying parts.
An additional object is to provide a barrier system of the above character wherein the components thereof are readily fabricated and convenient to assemble.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.